(BangHim) Gukie, Do You Wanna Kiss Jojo?
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Yong Guk sangat membenci Jojo. Jojo adalah monster berwarna hitam, memiliki sepasang mata luar biasa besar yang terlihat tidak sinkron dengan ukuran kepalanya yang kecil. Jojo sangat manja dan selalu mencuri perhatian Him Chan. Perhatian Him Chan darinya. A BangHim fics.


**FF B.A.P/YAOI/BANGHIM/ GUKIE, DO YOU WANNA KISS JOJO?**

**Title: Gukie, Do You Wanna Kiss Jojo?**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T *Steaming Kissue?***

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Comedy/Romance/AU**

**Length: One Shoot **

**Main Cast:**

**Hime Chan (OF COURSE!*0*)**

**Bang Young Guk as objek penderita#plakk**

**Support Cast:**

**Barom Yu aka Rome C Clown*just really, lil' bit***

**Jung Taek Woon aka Leo VIXX as Hime's big bro**

**Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is TS Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^ **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~~~^0^ Ni fic jelas & nyata bgt klo author-x lgi iseng tingkat dewa. Huft... banyak yg nanyain One Shot update-x kapan. But... Young Ran harap Readers-nim smua bersabar menunggu. Young Ran lgi sibuk, pengen bgt mulai serius ngerjain skripsi yg terbengkalai. Yah, ane akui klo sbg mahasiswa, ane ini pemalas bgt! Klo ditanya knapa malas... well, percaya ato ngga, ane sendiri tak tw knapa~ Mengapa~ aku begini~?*nyanyi Posesif dlu*. Tpi jangan cemas. One Shot sdg dlam proses, kok. Young Ran bkal usahain update scepatx^^ HAPPY READIIIIIINGGGG, BANGHIM SHIPPEEERSSS~~!\(=^0^=)/

**Summary:** Yong Guk sangat membenci Jojo. Jojo adalah monster berwarna hitam, memiliki sepasang mata luar biasa besar yang terlihat tidak sinkron dengan ukuran kepalanya yang kecil. Jojo sangat manja dan selalu mencuri perhatian Him Chan. Perhatian Him Chan darinya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**Gukie, Do You Wanna Kiss Jojo?**

"Hime? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Yong Guk baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat didapatinya sosok 'Hime' dari belakang.

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Hime' berbalik menghadapnya. Wajah cantik tersebut nampak kesal—terlihat begitu imut bagi Yong Guk—dan ada makhluk kecil berwarna hitam dalam gendongannya.

"Gukie! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku 'Hime'! Itu menggelikan. Dan aku masuk ke kamarmu karena tadi Jojo berlari ke sini."

Sang 'Hime' aka Him Chan, mengangkat anjing hitam jenis chihuahua itu ke hadapan wajah Yong Guk. Mata 'makhluk' itu hitam, sangat bulat dan begitu besar, terlihat tidak nyata dan tidak sinkron dengan ukuran tubuh mininya, menatap balik wajah Yong Guk. Beberapa saat kemudian JoJo, si chihuahua, menggerakkan kedua telinga runcingnya, serta mengibaskan ekor kecilnya yang pendek dengan antusias. Yong Guk tidak sempat menghindar saat makhluk kecil dalam genggaman Him Chan mulai menjilati puncak hidungnya riang.

"Yak!" Pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tersebut berteriak histeris dan sesegera mungkin menjauhkan wajah dari jangkauan lidah Jojo. Bukannya apa-apa, Yong Guk hanya sedikit... oh, baiklah! Dia **'sangat'** takut berdekatan dengan makhluk yang orang-orang sebut sahabat-terbaik-manusia itu! Yong Guk trauma.. _err,_ karena waktu kecil... dia pernah digigit anjing; tepat di bagian pantat.

"Hahahahaha, kau aneh, Gukie! Tampangmu sangar tapi takut Jojo?! Padahal, Jojo-Ku ini sangat kecil dan imut~"

Ledekan dari namja bermata marbel hitam itu sontak membuat Yong Guk menggeram kesal. "YAH, KIM HIM CHAN! BERANINYA KAU MENGATAI TAMPANGKU INI SANGAR!? AWAS KAU, YA!"

Terkesiap, Him Chan membelalakkan mata lebar. Pasalnya, Bang Yong Guk dengan tampang premannya#Plakk, saat ini mendekat dengan kedua tangan mengepal. Tampak seperti seorang petinju yang hendak melayangkan pukulan ke lawannya hingga _K.O._

"GYAAAA! Ampun, Gukie!"

Dan Him Chan pun berlari secepat kilat menyelamatkan diri dari amukan mons – _eh,_ sahabat sejatinya, Bang Yong Guk.

~~~~~~~~(9^0^)9(=^3)/~~~~~~~~

PLAK!

Suara itu membahana nyaring. Secara ajaib membekukan keriuhan koridor lantai tiga. Semua mata tampak tertuju pada satu titik, tepat di depan ruang laboratorium, dimana dua sosok makhluk cantik—yeoja dan namja—saling berhadapan.

"Dasar JALANG! Beraninya kau menggoda namjachingu-Ku!" Si yeoja berteriak nyaring.

Namja cantik yang dipanggil 'jalang' oleh si yeoja malah tersenyum senang, meskipun salah satu tangannya saat ini tampak memegangi pipi kiri. Yah, dia baru saja ditampar dengan suara membahana. Bagaimana mungkin pipinya tidak akan sakit!?

"Kkkk~ Aku? Menggoda? Apa tidak salah!? Dia yang mendekatiku. Dia bilang, kau sangat membosankan~" celetuk namja cantik itu enteng. Entah kenapa dirinya begitu menikmati moment seperti ini; lebih memacu adrenalin dibanding menaiki wahana ekstrim apapun, menurutnya.

"MWO?! KAU BILANG APA?!"

"Kau. Sangat. Membosankan. Dia bilang begitu."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu? Semua orang di kampus ini juga tahu kalau kau itu namja yang hobinya merebut milik orang lain! DASAR NAMJA JELEK TIDAK TAHU MALU!"

Terdengar tarikan nafas tercekat dari si namja cantik. Sontak matanya yang hitam dan lebar berkaca-kaca, menatap yeoja di depannya memelas. "Aku? Jelek...?" Ia terdengar bertutur lirih, namun dari nada bicara dan seulas senyuman pada bibir _pink _tersebut, jelas kalau namja cantik ini tengah mengolok-olok si yeoja. "Dibanding dirimu?" tantangnya bersenandung.

Si yeoja tidak berkutik. Yah, seharusnya dia tidak mengatai makhluk di depannya dengan kata-kata hinaan seperti 'jelek'! Bagaimanapun, seluruh penghuni kampus juga tahu dan mengakui betapa cantik dan sempurnanya seorang Kim Him Chan.

Tapi... seolah tidak mau kalah, secara tiba-tiba tangan si yeoja kembali melayangkan telapak tangan, hendak menampar pipi mulus di depannya.

Him Chan reflek menutup erat kedua matanya, bersiap-siap menerima tamparan yang mungkin akan terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding sebelumnya.

Tik,

Tik,

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik...

_Loh?_

Mana rasa sakit dan suara keras dari pukulan menyayat hati itu?

Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Perlahan... Him Chan membuka mata dan mendapati pergelangan tangan si yeoja tercekal di udara oleh seseorang; seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Him Chan reflek menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Bang Yong Guk, dengan wajah angkernya, menyelamatkannya. Lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi... menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikannya, kurasa terlalu berlebihan. Kau tidak lihat bibirnya sudah pecah?"

_Oh,_ Bang Yong Guk dan suara beratnya. Bahkan, di saat berbicara normal pun, orang-orang sudah takut. Apalagi kalau namja ini marah! Mungkin... orang yang membuatnya kesal akan langsung pipis di celana.

'_What?!'_ Him Chan reflek meraba sudut bibir. Benar saja, ada darah di sana. _Damn!_ Yeoja ini manusia atau kingkong?!

"Huh!" Si yeoja mendengus. Dengan angkuh disentaknya tangannya yang dicekal Yong Guk hingga terlepas. "I-ini bukan urusanmu!" tukas yeoja itu... tergagap?

_Well,_ Him Chan tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum. Yong Guk memang unik. Selain suara berat, _killing glare_-nya juga mematikan!

Dan layaknya seekor tikus yang seolah kedapatan mencuri keju, si yeoja 'kingkong' langsung mencicit kabur, menyeret kedua yeoja lain yang tadi muncul bersamanya. _Plus,_ tidak lupa ia melayangkan bonus tatapan menakutkan ke arah Him Chan; seolah berkata, _'Ini belum berakhir!'._

_Yey! _

_Game over._

Him Chan terpekik senang. Lagi-lagi dia berhasil memenangkan 'pertempuran' tanpa kekurangan apapu – _err,_ ralat. Kali ini dia mendapat cedera ringan di sudut bibir. Hanya itu.

"YAH!"

**Tuk!**

Sebuah jitakan melayang ke puncak kepala Him Chan, membuat namja cantik itu meringis sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ya! Gukie! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Appo~!"

"Huh! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" semprot Yong Guk sembari berkacak pinggang. Sesekali mata tajamnya berkeliaran menatap ke sekeliling; sengaja menakuti orang-orang agar tidak lagi memfokuskan perhatian pada mereka. _Well, nice try._ "Kenapa kau suka sekali mempermainkan orang, Chanie?! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak datang?"

"..._eum..._ kuku yeoja itu akan patah karena mencakarku?"

Kim Him Chan selalu menemukan cara untuk membuat Yong Guk kesal. Lihatlah, namja cantik ini tidak pernah menanggapi segala sesuatunya dengan serius!

"_Huft... I'm done with you, Hime."_ Pasrah bercampur jengkel, Yong Guk berbalik pergi.

Seperti biasa, makhluk cantik yang dijengkeli malah terkikik riang kemudian dengan seenaknya menyusul Yong Guk dan merangkulkan lengan ke bahunya erat. "_Aigoo~ My-Cute-'Tig'Gukie merajuk~ How cute~!_ Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan memanggilku 'Hime', **Baby~!**"

_Tsk!_ Adakah manusia di dunia ini yang bersikap seenaknya seperti Kim Him Chan?

Entahlah.

Diam-diam, tanpa namja cantik di sampingnya ketahui, Yong Guk melirik sisi wajah memar yang terpampang jelas padanya karena posisi mereka.

Merah.

Kemungkinan besar akan berubah ungu.

Dan... sudut bibir pecah dengan noda darah...

"Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan."

###########\(-^o^-)/###########

Ruang kesehatan kampus yang biasanya sepi dan sunyi, harus terganggu kedamaiannya akibat ringisan, rengekan, serta teriakan membahana seorang Kim Him Chan.

"ARGH! _YAH!_ Apa yang kau lakukan!? _That's – AH! HURT!_"

Semakin Him Chan berteriak, maka akan semakin keras pula Yong Guk menekan handuk berisi batu es tersebut ke pipinya. Benar-benar tidak berperasaan, eoh?!

"Kau sangat cengeng. Inilah yang akhirnya akan kau dapat kalau mempermainkan orang lain, aro!?"

"Ish! _Ssshhh..._ Kau sudah mengatakan hal sama berulang-kali. Kau sadar itu?"

"Ne. Dan kau **tidak pernah** mendengarkan. Aku akan terus mengatakannya hingga semua kata-kataku masuk ke tengkorakmu yang tebal itu."

Him Chan lebih memilih mengumpati sang sahabat tanpa suara. Hanya bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak tanpa kentara. Percuma melawan Yong Guk ber-argumen. Yang ada, dia malah akan kalah dengan gigi mengigit ujung lidah, karena tidak tahu lagi harus menggunakan kata-kata apa yang sekiranya bisa menghentikan pemikiran-'benar'-seorang-Bang Yong Guk.

"Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu mempermainkan yeoja itu? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. _I have enough of your stupid joke already, Kim Him Chan._"

"Ssshh... _ugh!_ Aku tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka! Mereka menyebalkan! Berlagak 'sok' mesra di kampus tapi kau tahu? Namjachingu-nya itu yang mendekatiku duluan! Katanya ayo-kita-berpacaran. Dia pikir, aku tidak tahu apa kalau dia punya yeojachingu!? Dasar breng – _emp!_"

Mulut Him Chan tiba-tiba dibekap oleh satu telapak tangan lebar Yong Guk.

"_Ssh!_ Bisakah kau tidak berkata-kata kotor? Itu tidak baik!"

Dapat dilihat sebelah alis sempurna milik Him Chan naik. Beberapa hal langsung melintas di otaknya menilai sang sahabat; _'What the hell, Bang Yong Guk?! Kau pikir kita ini umur berapa?!'_

Jengkel dan kesal, Him Chan menepis tangan tersebut dari mulutnya. Lagipula, bibirnya, 'kan, masih sakit! "YAH! Kau pikir aku anak kecil?! Kita sudah dewasa, Gukie. Aku bebas mengumpat semauku!"

"Tidak ada aturan yang mengatakan, kalau kau dewasa, kau bebas mengumpat semaumu, Babbo. Mengumpat itu kotor dan melanggar norma; tidak bermoral. Kau ingin masyarakat menganggapmu tidak bermoral, Hime?"

_See?_

Bang Yong Guk dan pemikiran 'benar'nya.

Him Chan langsung menggigit ujung lidah. Percuma, ingat? Alhasil, namja cantik itu membuang muka dan berjalan cepat mendekati pintu ruang kesehatan. "Jangan memanggilku 'Hime', **Tuan Pendeta**."

**Blam!**

Pintu ditutup namja cantik itu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Bang Yong Guk yang nampak cengo...

Tik,

Tik,

Tiiiiiiiiiiiik...

"YAH! KAU MARAH PADAKU?"

... _Err,_ hanya dalam beberapa detik.

~~~~~~~~(9^0^)9(=^3)/~~~~~~~~

"Chanie? Gukie bilang, dia mau ke rumah. Apa kau... _err,_ mengizinkan?"

Wanita cantik yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah ibu Him Chan, Ny. Kim, merasa dirinya sangat konyol karena berteriak di depan pintu kamar sang aegya yang tertutup rapat, sementara kedua tangan menggenggam sebuah pesawat telepon yang tadinya berada di lantai bawah.

Him Chan dan Yong Guk marahan.

Dan aegya-nya yang cantik itu jelas tidak mau mengangkat pesawat telepon dari kamarnya karena tahu kalau Yong Guk lah yang menelepon. Alhasil, seharian ini pesawat telepon di rumah mereka berbunyi berisik hingga Ny. Kim memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sendiri.

Beberapa detik berlalu, barulah terdengar suara kasak-kusuk pelan dari balik pintu, diikuti setelahnya suara serak dan jengkel menyahut dengan teriakan. "KATAKAN PADANYA, KALAU DIA BERANI DATANG, AKU AKAN MENYURUH JOJO MENGGIGITI BOKONGNYA HINGGA HABIS!"

"Aink!"

Terdengar pula... lengkingan gonggongan(?) kecil dari balik pintu. Seolah Jojo menegaskan ancaman sang majikan.

Ny. Kim face-palmed, hanya saja gigi atas mengigit bibir bawah; bimbang, apakah dia harus berteriak gemas atas tingkah laku adorable aegya dan _pet_-nya, ataukah harus menyayangkan karena ancaman 'menakutkan' yang dilontarkan Him Chan terdengar sangat konyol dan _childish?_

"... _O... kay..._ Gukie, kau dengar sendiri? Chanie mengancam akan menyuruh Jojo menggigitmu kalau kau datang... Apa? Kau tetap ingin datang?... Kau yakin?... Oh, baiklah... ne~!"

_Tut._

"Chanie, Gukie tetap akan datang, katanya."

"Huh! Lihat saja nanti!"

"Aink! Aink! Aink!"

###########\(-^o^-)/###########

_"OMO~! Gukie, that is so cute!"_ Ny. Kim berteriak gemas, menatap boneka replika chihuahua hitam dalam genggaman tangan Yong Guk. Jika diperhatikan, boneka mini itu mirip sekali dengan Jojo, _pet_ kesayangan-cinta-matinya Him Chan. "Mirip sekali dengan Jojo! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Hehehe, aku meminta tolong pada Natasha Noona. Dia membawaku ke toko milik temannya dan memesan khusus di sana."

"Wow. Chanie pasti senang! Cepatlah! Dia di kamar dan ini kunci cadangannya!"

Sedikit canggung Yong Guk menerima kunci dari yeoja cantik di hadapannya. Apakah hal umum jika orang tua memberikan kunci cadangan kamar anaknya pada orang lain? Orang asing? Eh, tapi Yong Guk bukan orang asing. Dia adalah tetangga, teman sepermainan Him Chan semenjak mereka masih mengenakan popok. Yong Guk juga sering datang menginap, _err,_ itu sebelum Him Chan mendapat hadiah ulang tahun ke 20 berupa 'monster mengerikan' yang diberi nama Jojo dari hyung-nya.

"_Ng..._ kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu, Ahjumma."

"Ne! Gukie, Fighting!"

Terkadang Yong Guk sering lupa kalau Ny. Kim adalah umma Him Chan. Maksudnya, hei, lihatlah! Selain masih cantik dan _stylish,_ semangat dan keriangan yang ditunjukkannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seorang ahjumma berusia 46 tahun. Apa semua supermodel seperti itu, ya?

"Kkkk, gumawo, Ahjumma."

Dengan pasti Yong Guk menaiki tangga, terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan pintu putih ber-_name tag_ **'Chanie & Jojo'**.

_Huh!_ Bahkan 'monster mengerikan' yang Him Chan anggap _pet _itu namanya tertulis di pintu kamar! Memangnya, anjing sekecil itu memerlukan kamar, apa?! Simpan saja di tas. Bukankah orang-orang sering meletakkan chihuahua di sana!?

_Tok, tok, tok~_

"Hime?" Meski tahu tahu tidak ada gunanya mengetuk, toh, Yong Guk tetap melakukannya! Eum... mencoba tidak ada salahnya.

_**"Go away, Bang Yong Guk!"**_

"Aink!"

Namja tampan di depan pintu meringis. Him Chan tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. _But seriously? Jojo is a little chihuahua for a God sake! What the lil' thing could do to eaten up his ass?!_

_"Bang Yong Guk... you scared of the dog, and chihuahua is still a dog, Stupid!"_ Tanpa sadar Yong Guk bergumam, mengomeli diri sendiri di antara kedua gigi yang terkatup rapat.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai berbicara sendiri, pulang sana!"

Oh? Apa Yong Guk bergumam sekeras itu sampai-sampai Him Chan bisa mendengarnya?

Atau...

Mungkinkah Him Chan tepat berada di balik pintu? Me... nguping?

"Hime, kalau kau tidak membuka pintu, aku akan masuk sendiri." Yong Guk mengancam sembari mengangkat kunci cadangan dan menggoyangkannya, membuat benda metal tersebut bergemerincing nyaring. "Kau dengar ini? Umma-mu memberi kunci cadangan ini padaku."

_**"I swear to God, Bang Yong Guk, if you open this damn door, I'm gonna let Jojo to bit you! I swear!" **_

Him Chan balik mengancamnya, namun Yong Guk tidak akan mundur begitu saja. TIDAK, setelah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena datang ke toko _plushie _dimana semua dekorasi terdiri dari bulu-bulu _pink _menjijikkan. Bayangkan! Bagaimana malunya seorang Bang Yong Guk, namja dewasa, _macho,_ bertampang _err,_ sangar, seperti dirinya, memasuki toko _girly_ itu?! Natasha, noona-nya, jelas sekali kesulitan menahan tawa. Belum lagi kariawan toko, yang kesemuanya yeoja, menatapi Yong Guk dengan aneh serta sebelah alis terangkat.

Dan semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk Him Chan.

HANYA UNTUK MEMINTA MAAF PADA KIM HIM CHAN MENGGUNAKAN SEBUAH BONEKA CHIHUAHUA MINI!

_Damn._

_ "Hime, please?"_

_**"Go away!"**_

"Aink!"

Oh, betapa Yong Guk membenci sahutan Jojo. Apa monster mini itu sedang mengejeknya?! Merasa menang karena memiliki Him Chan di sisinya, begitu?! _Huh!_ Beraninya mengambil Him Chan darinya! Memangnya, monster itu pikir dirinya sia—

Yong Guk terdiam.

Baru saja otaknya mengembara... liar?

_'What the hell are you thinking, Bang Yong Guk?! Why are you always being jealous with that monster?!'_

"Aink! _Ung... ung~_"

_"Awh~ you 're so cute~!"_

Urat di pelipis Yong Guk langsung berkedut begitu mendengar suara dari balik pintu. Tentu saja dia BERHAK membenci Jojo! Lihatlah! Monster itu selalu mencuri perhatian Him Chan darinya! Mencuri perhatian dari sahabat yang diam-diam... dicintainya setengah mati. Meski Him Chan tidak pernah menyadari hal itu.

_"Owh~ give mommy a kiss~?"_

"Aink!"

_WHAT?!_

"YAH! KIM HIM CHAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Sekarang Yong Guk malah menggedor pintu kamar dengan brutal. Tentu saja namja cantik si pemilik kamar tidak terima.

"BANG YONG GUK! KAU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN PINTU KAMARKU! _What the hell is wrong with you, Dude?!_ Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang? Menggangguku?!"

_Frack._ Him Chan benar-benar marah padanya!

Mengatur nafas yang entah sejak kapan memburu, Yong Guk mencoba menenangkan diri. Mereka pernah bertengkar sebelumnya, tentu saja. Tapi... tidak seperti ini. Him Chan tidak pernah benar-benar marah. Lagipula, apa sebenarnya yang membuat Him Chan semarah ini? Bukankah Yong Guk sering mengomelinya karena sering bertindak sembarangan?! Lalu? Kenapa kali ini harus berbeda?

"Hime, buka pintunya. Maafkan aku karena mengomelimu. Aku tahu kau tidak salah. Yeoja itulah yang menuduhmu sembarangan. Aku tahu itu. Jadi kumohon buka pintunya, ne?"

_**"No."**_

_"Please, Hime?"_

_**"No!"**_

"Hime?"

_**"Go away!"**_

"..."

Yong Guk kehabisan ide. Apa iya, dia harus menggunakan kunci cadangan?

_Tik,_

_ Tik,_

_ Tik~_

OH! Masih ada satu cara yang belum Yong Guk coba. Cara _'itu'_

Mendekati lubang kunci, bibir penuh Yong Guk menempel erat di sana. _**"Hime, Do you wanna build the snowman~?"**_ bisiknya pelan. Mirip sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan tokoh Anna dalam film Frozen saat mengajak sang kakak, Elsa, untuk bermain di luar dan membuat boneka salju.

_Childish?_

Ne. Tapi Him Chan sangat menyukai film itu. Tidak jarang dia menggunakan _line_ yang baru saja Yong Guk ucapkan untuk membujuknya saat mereka marahan. Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah kali pertama Yong Guk mencobanya juga.

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari balik pintu.

Huft... sekali mencoba langsung gagal, eoh? Sepertinya memang hanya kunc—

_"Kkkkk... hahaha, what are you doing, Gukie? I can't believe it!"_

—Him Chan tertawa keras.

_Cklek~_

Yong Guk bahkan belum sempat sepenuhnya memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat pintu putih di depannya dibuka dari dalam, memperlihatkan wajah cantik yang tersenyum riang dengan _eye dimples_ menakjubkan. Yah, meskipun ada memar berwarna ungu menghiasi pipi kiri.

_Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

Tentu saja dada Bang Yong Guk berdebar tidak karuan melihatnya!

"Masuklah, Gukie~!" Seolah beberapa detik lalu Him Chan tidak berteriak menyuruh namja tampan itu pergi, kedua tangan kurusnya sekarang bergelayut antusias pada lengan kanan Yong Guk, menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar, dan secara paksa mendorong kedua bahu, membuatnya terduduk di tepian ranjang.

"Tunggu, jadi aku dimaafkan?" tanya Yong Guk linglung. _Err,_ apa semudah itu?

"Hei! Aku hanya memperbolehkanmu masuk, bukannya memaafkanmu, Babbo!"

_Ugh,_ Yong Guk sudah menduganya—Kim Him Chan **tidak** SE-simpel itu. "Bahkan jika aku membawakan **'ini'** untukmu?" tanya-nya menantang, memperlihatkan boneka chihuahua mini yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggung.

Marbel hitam cemerlang itu jelas menatap nanar boneka di tangan Yong Guk. Kim Him Chan menyukai hadiahnya. Kim Him Chan memakan um—

"Tidak akan!"

—pannya. Atau tidak.

Menyerah, Yong Guk meletakkan boneka dalam genggamannya ke atas meja nakas di samping kepala ranjang. "_Huft..._ Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa agar kau memaafkanku?"

_Sriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg..._

_ Eh?_

Kenapa tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Yong Guk merinding? Seolah hawa panas berhembus tanpa diduga, membelai tengkuknya dengan... horor?

"Kkkk... Tidak sulit, Gukie~"

Him Chan... menyeringai _evil._

_Fuckin' hell. It's definitely a bad sign!_

"A-apa?" Yong Guk bertanya gugup. Him Chan memang sangat cantik, tapi... kalau menyeringai penuh arti seperti itu, siapapun pastilah akan merinding takut dibuatnya.

Dan, apa itu yang Him Chan sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya?

"TADAAAA~! _**Gukie, do you wanna kiss Jojo?**_"

"Aink!"

**DEG!**

Hidung kecil berwarna hitam, bergerak cepat... bersentuhan dengan puncak hidungnya. Mata luar biasa besar menatap antusias...

**"GYAAAAAAAA!"** Yong Guk berteriak histeris. Reflek namja itu menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang, membuat sprei biru pada ranjang yang ia duduki terseret kacau. "HIME! JAUHKAN MONSTER ITU DARIKU!"

Nyaris terlihat berbaring dengan posisi horizontal di atas ranjang _queen size_ milik Him Chan, Yong Guk tak ubahnya mangsa yang ketakutan, tertangkap oleh _predator._ Sayangnya, Him Chan malah tertawa keras. Dia bahkan tanpa berpikir juga ikut merangkak ke atas ranjang dan menduduki _abdomen_ bawah Yong Guk. Agar tidak bisa kabur, pikirnya.

Tapi...

Apakah Him Chan sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya saat ini... sama halnya membangunkan seekor macan yang tengah tertidur?

"Hime, apa yang kau lakukan?"

_**Deg~**_

Tawa Him Chan terhenti. Nada bicara Yong Guk... terdengar aneh? Begitu berat, tenang, dan... tajam. Oh! Apa dia mengalami semacam _shock?!_ Omo!

Panik membuat Him Chan segera menjangkau ke atas meja nakas dan meletakkan chihuahua dalam genggamannya di sana; tepat bersebelahan dengan boneka yang Yong Guk bawa. Namun bukannya segera turun, si cantik malah kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada Yong Guk sembari meletakkan kedua telapak tangan datar di perut namja itu.

"Gukie?" panggil Him Chan bingung, seolah yang ia duduki adalah orang lain, bukannya Yong Guk.

**Grab!**

"Akh!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Yong Guk bangkit duduk, membuat tubuh kurus yang mendudukinya berpindah ke dalam pangkuan dan...

**Brugh!**

... dalam sekejap, Kim Him Chan berbaring di atas ranjang, di bawah naungan tubuh atletis seorang Bang Yong Guk.

"YAH! Apa ya – _Umph!_"

Yong Guk membungkam segala teriakan protes makhluk cantik tersebut dengan bibirnya. Daging _pink_ luar biasa lembut, berada di antara belahan bibir penuhnya; bergerak seirama, dengan lembut saling membelai...

Deg!

Tunggu,

Him Chan... membalas ciumannya?

_"Mmph..." _

**Benar.**

HIM CHAN MEMBALAS CIUMANNYA!

Takjub bercampur kaget, Yong Guk berniat menjauhkan wajah untuk melihat ekspresi Him Chan. Namun makhluk cantik tersebut seolah memiliki pemikiran lain karena langsung mengalungkan lengan ke lehernya.

_ "Mmph... Hi-Himehh..." _

Sungguh ironis. Yong Guk yang memerangkap, malah dirinya sendiri yang mengerang keras penuh ekstasi. _Oh,_ haruskah ia menyalahkan Him Chan dan lidahnya yang begitu lincah mengeksplorasi seluruh permukaan di dalam ruang mulutnya? Ataukah kenyataan kalau Him Chan berada di bawahnya? Dan memeluk lehernya erat? Dan membalas lumatannya? Dan...

_"Ngh~ Gukiehh..."_

... mendesahkan namanya merdu.

_Dag, dig, dug, deg~_

_ Gosh..._

Dada Yong Guk berdebar tidak karuan! Ia tidak lagi memikirkan 'apa dan mengapa' karena, _hei!_ Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama hanya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kulit porselen Him Chan berada di antara sentuhan jemari, sekarang Yong Guk dapat merasakan semua itu! Tidak ada lagi rasa frustasi yang berawal dari fantasi – _ehem,_ erotis. Tidak ada lagi... _wet dream_ intens yang bahkan Yong Guk sendiri pun malu memiliki hal seperti itu sebagai bunga tidurn – _oh,_ oke, itu **bohong.** Tentu saja Yong Guk tidak pernah malu! Dia menikmati segala fantasi ataupun _wet dream_ erotis yang menghiasi tidurnya. Selama Him Chan terlibat di dalamnya, tentu saja.

_"Mmph~"_

Lenguhan lirih si cantik keluarkan dikala Yong Guk mengambil alih pergumulan mereka. Telapak tangan namja tampan itu mulai mengusapi sisi lengan atasnya. Terima kasih pada _wife-beater_ hitam yang ia kenakan, membuat mereka dapat merasakan dimana kulit-bertemu-kulit.

Tidak hanya sampai di sana, perlahan, telapak tangan berjemari lentik milik Yong Guk turun, melewati tulang bahu yang diberinya remasan pelan, lalu kembali naik membelai lengan atas hingga batas siku Him Chan yang mengalungi leher jenjangnya erat.

_Oh,_ ingin rasanya Yong Guk terus melakukan ini; selamanya berpelukan erat serta melumat bibir _pink_ cerah makhluk cantik di bawahnya. Sayang, Him Chan mulai menggeliat dan melepaskan leher Yong Guk untuk mendorong bahunya sedikit menjauh.

_Plop~_

"Hhh... hhh..."

_Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

Demi Tuhan! Kim Him Chan... nafasnya terengah, pipi bersemu, dagu mendongak disertai bibir memerah yang sedikit terbuka, adalah pemandangan paling menakjubkan yang tidak akan pernah Yong Guk lupakan. Seumur hidupnya, kalau perlu.

"_Hhh..._ Yah, Gukie! Aku menyuruhmu mencium Jojo! Kenapa kau... _hh..._ malah menciumku, Babbo!?"

_Wow._ Apa Kim Him Chan baru saja protes?

"Kkkk~ Lalu kenapa kau membalasku, Hime~? Dan lihat siapa yang antusias?" goda Yong Guk menyeringai lebar. Tanpa ragu ia membenamkan wajah ke ceruk leher namja di bawahnya; menempelkan pipi datar pada kulit yang menguarkan hawa panas tersebut. _"Howh~ You always smell so, so good. Do you know that, Hime?"_

_Blush~_

Kedua pipi Him Chan rasanya tidak bisa memerah lagi dari ini. Tubuh atletis yang menghimpitnya begitu hangat. Dan nyaman. _Ah,_ bukankah selama ini Him Chan memang berpendapat begitu? Yong Guk sangat hangat dan nyaman. Yah, meskipun sering mengomel dan membuatnya kesal, tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Him Chan tahu kalau Yong Guk sangat perduli padanya.

Bang Yong Guk selalu ada di saat Kim Him Chan membutuhkannya.

_Like a superhero?_

_ Yeah, he is Hime's __**Own**__ Hero._

_'Aku pasti sudah gila.'_ Him Chan menggerutu di dalam hati. Apa-apaan ini? Otaknya berkhianat dan menerima panggilan _girly_ itu, eoh?! Hime? _Oh, please!_

"Yah! Sampai kapan kau menggencetku seperti ini? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu sanga—"

_"Hime, just be __**mine**__ already,"_ potong Yong Guk berbisik tanpa sedikitpun menjauhkan wajah dari leher hangat di bawahnya. Dapat ia rasakan tenggorokan yang menempel pada pipinya bergerak, mengikuti tarikan nafas tercekat sang pemilik leher.

"Gukie kau..."

_"I __**love**__ you so much, Hime."_ Lagi-lagi Yong Guk memotong. Namun kali ini namja itu mengangkat tubuh atasnya, menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan di setiap sisi kepala Him Chan. _"I Love you for this long time. Be __**my boyfriend**__, please?"_

"..."

Him Chan bungkam. Oh, apakah Yong Guk terlalu percaya diri? Apakah ciuman mereka barusan tidak berarti apa-apa bagi namja cantik itu? Apakah...

_Grep~_

Dua lengan putih tiba-tiba mengalungi leher Yong Guk dan menariknya ke bawah.

_Cup~_

Bibir lembut Him Chan mengecup bibir penuhnya pelan dan lama. Mirip _butterflies kissess,_ membuat rasa nyaman merebak hingga Yong Guk tanpa sadar menutup mata dan ikut menggerakkan bibir seirama dengan Him Chan.

Semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sangat, teramat sem—

"Aink! Aink!"

—purna.

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BABY DONGSAENG-KU?!"

Atau tidak. Karena hal berikutnya yang terjadi, Yong Guk harus berteriak kesakitan saat dengan kejamnya, sebuah tangan putih pucat berjemari lentik menarik, atau bisa dibilang mencengkeram, telinganya luar biasa keras. Membuatnya menjauh dari Him Chan dan turun dari ranjang.

"AAAAKH! T-Taekwoonie Hyung! Ap-appo!"

Kim TaeK Woon. Orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Leo. Menurut mereka namja itu sangat penuh dengan kharisma dan terkesan tangguh, seperti singa. Tapi Yong Guk yakin, orang-orang pasti punya maksud tersembunyi menjuluki Taek Woon dengan nama itu. Sangat galak seperti singa, misalnya. Dan mengerikan. Dan kejam. Dan sangat, luar biasa _evil._

Lihat saja! Apa Taek Woon ingin membuat daun telinganya copot, eoh?!

"Hyung, _please,_ lepaskan telingaku!"

_**" You Brat! How dare you touching My Baby Dongsaeng?! You wanna die?!"**_

_Ugh._ Dan sayangnya, namja luar biasa galak layaknya singa ini adalah... kakak Him Chan. Kakak-tersayang-menyebalkan yang menghadiahi seekor monster bernama Jojo pada namja cantik itu.

Yong Guk jadi curiga, jangan-jangan maksud Taek Woon memberikan Jojo... agar dirinya menjauh dari Him Chan, eoh? Memang, selama ini Taek Woon tidak pernah menyukainya. Dasar _brother complex!_

"Ta-tapi, Hyu—"

"_SHUT UP!_ IKUT AKU!"

Taek Woon aka Leo, menyeret Yong Guk keluar kamar—dengan telinga masih di dalam cengkeraman.

"Gukie!" panggil Him Chan yang sedari tadi hanya melongo dengan posisi setengah berbaring di ranjang. Entah kenapa Leo berhenti, seolah mengizinkan Yong Guk untuk menyahuti makhluk cantik itu sejenak.

"Ne?"

Him Chan tersenyum cerah, memperlihatkan _eyes dimple_ serta _bunny tooth_ yang mampu melelehkan hati siapapun bila melihatnya. _Well,_ tentu saja Yong Guk tidak terkecuali. Alhasil namja itu juga ikut tersenyum; _eye smile_, gigi dan _gummy_ terpampang nyata pada wajah tampannya. Sesaat ia bahkan melupakan keberadaan Leo serta sengatan sakit pada daun telinganya. Rasa sakit tidak penting. _Err,_ Kim Taek Woon juga **tidak** penting.

_**"Yes, I do."**_

Hah? _I do?_

Ah! Apakah Him Chan membalas ajakan berpacarannya?

Jadi... mereka sekarang...

_Gummy smile_ yang menghiasi wajah Yong Guk semakin lebar saja. Kalau boleh dikatakan, namja tampan itu terlihat mengerikan karena menyeringai layaknya psikopat. Dan seandainya tidak ada tangan Leo yang mulai kembali menarik—menyeret—nya pergi, mungkin saat ini Yong Guk akan langsung melompat ke atas ranjang untuk memeluk erat makhluk cantik di sana, lalu setelahnya mereka akan berciuman hingga tahap _make out,_ dan lalu... lalu...

"YAH! BERHENTI MENATAP MESUM KE ARAH HIMCHANIE, YOU PERVERT!" teriak Leo meradang. Jika menyangkut Him Chan, Leo yang terkenal sangat pendiam, akan berubah seratus-delapan-puluh-derajat menjadi cerewet—galak, menurut Yong Guk—seperti ini. Maka dari itu, sekuat tenaga ditariknya keluar Bang Yong Guk yang masih saja nanar, tersenyum _pervert_-penuh-isyarat pada sang adik.

Makhluk cantik di tempat tidur yang menjadi pusat perhatian Yong Guk hanya bisa tersenyum sembari memeluk Jojo yang entah kenapa, telah berpindah dari meja nakas ke pangkuannya. _Well,_ pemandangan Yong Guk diseret dan diusir secara paksa oleh Leo adalah hal biasa. Leo juga tak jarang...

BRUGH!

"AAAAAKHHH! PUNGGUNGKU!"

... mempraktekkan jurus taekwondo-nya pada Yong Guk.

Dari teriakan pilunya, Him Chan yakin kalau baru saja teman – ah, maksudnya, 'namjachingu-Nya', dibanting.

"Aink!"

"Ne, Jojo Baby?" tanya Him Chan seolah makhluk kecil mungil di dalam genggamannya baru saja memanggil.

"Aink! Aink! Aink!" Dan Jojo seolah mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang majikan. Ekor pendeknya yang kecil bergerak antusias. Begitupula dengan sepasang telinga runcing di kepala kecilnya.

"Wae? Kau juga menyukai Gukie, ne? Tenang, setelah ini, mommy akan memaksanya memberimu ciuman! Hehehe~" Perlahan wajah cantik Him Chan menyeringai _evil,_ merasa _excited _akan ide-ide jahil yang mulai terancang di dalam benaknya.

**Hanya untuk Yong Guk.**

"AGH! APPO!"

Di kejauhan—dari lantai satu—rintihan serta teriakan kesakitan Bang Yong Guk, terdengar menyayat hati~

"Aink!"

_**"Kkkk~ Gukie, do you wanna kiss Jojo~?" **_

Sementara di lantai dua, makhluk cantik bernama Kim Him Chan beserta chihuahua peliharaannya, Jojo, terkikik dan mendengkingkan gonggongan.

Sahut, menyahut.

**FIN**

NB : Dan Bang Yong Guk pun menderita hingga akhir hayatnya. Tamat. *minta digampar*


End file.
